A Heart's a Heavy Burden
by CaptainJVPirate
Summary: 20 years after Sophie has passed, a new threat has arrived and is threatening to destroy everything everyone has ever loved. With the help of a surprised visitor, can Howl move on, be happy and defeat this new evil? Well, read and and find out! Review and Favorite this story, helps get more chapters out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! It's Runa :) **

**This is my first "How'ls Moving Castle" story and i thought i might give it a go! If you haven't read my other stories definitely check them out!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HMC, if i did then i would be able to die happy.**

**Now without further a do, i present you with "A Heart's a Heavy Burden: Chapter 1"**

* * *

'I should've been here. Damn it!' A male yelled as he kneeled down near a woman with hair soaked in crimson as well as her shirt. Tears were threatening to fall as he stared at the lifeless body.

'Howl, don't blame yourself. No on could've known this was going to happen.' Another voice said, trying to console the other. Howl looked up at his companion with red eyes.

'Calcifer, she didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve any of this. And she definitely didn't deserve to die like this.'

…

A man with raven coloured hair hung his head between his knees as he sat in front of the hearth where a fire was watching him. It was just after midnight and he hadn't moved from his spot since midday. Finally, after another few minutes the fire gave up watching his friend sit there in mourning. It had been 20 years; it was time to move on.

'Howl, look at me.' The fire demanded. His friend lifted his head slightly, but his sky blue eyes were still staring intently down at the floor boards. 'It's been 20 years, you should think about moving on and being happy. I know Sophie would have wanted that.' At the mention of the name that Howl held dearly for so many years he looked up with sad eyes.

'It just… happened.' He spoke, voice hoarse from not being used.

'It was her time.' Calcifer stated, picking up a piece of wood and eating it. 'It happens to everyone-.'

'Then why not me,' Howl interrupted. 'When will it be my time? She would still be with me now if I had just figured out how to make her live long like me.'

'But she was done with her life. She had done all she had to do.' Howl stood up finally and paced around the room; his lean figure hunched over slightly from slouching most of the day.

'But she didn't even get the chance to have children, what about that?' Calcifer's eyes looked down sadly and so did Howl's. They both knew why there weren't children. But none of them wanted to mention it. Howl's eyes started to water. _No. Not now_, he thought. But he knew it wouldn't be long until he was crying like a baby again, mourning over his lost love, his heart aching in his chest. At that thought his hand subconsciously felt the place where her hands had given back to him a vital piece of who he was.

'_A heart's a heavy burden.' _Those words rang like bells in his ears. Even after 20 years his mind would never stray from her. Her hair that shone like starlight, her warm brown eyes looking up at him with love, and that beautiful smile he always loved when she was happy. Oh how he missed her.

'Howl, you should get some sleep. Do you want me to make hot water for your bath?' Calcifer asked as he saw his friend's eyes fall deep into sadness. Howl shook his head.

'Not tonight, old friend.' Then he slowly made his way to the stairs and up to his room.

'Good night, Howl.' He heard Calcifer say just before he shut his door. Tonight, like every other night, his mind would remind him of when he lost his love forever and how he couldn't do anything to stop it.

* * *

**Sorry that it was short guys, but just setting the mood first, it will definitely be longer in the next one!**

**Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review and favorite this story, it helps a lot and gives me motivation to write the next chapter!**

**- Runa**


	2. Chapter 2

Through the bustling streets of Porthaven a woman of 20 walked by the stalls with a skip in her step. Her chocolate eyes watched with excitement as a group of men carried large crates of fish, potatoes and other goods for the market. A large man greeted her as she passed by with a warm smile, her light purple dress swinging as she hummed happily and continued on her way.

Making her way towards the streets further in, she saw a cat sitting on its own cleaning itself, giggling at the awkward position the feline was in she walked over and petted the cat, hearing the soft purrs making her smile as she kept stroking its fur and playing with it.

'So, you like cats?' A deep raspy voice asked. Her head automatically nodded while her attention was mainly on the cat. Just as a shadow approached the cat hissed and rain away. Confused and hurt as to why the cat ran away she got up and turned around only to be faced with a finger on her fore head and an overwhelming feeling of nausea. With her vision blurring quickly she saw a large figure that looked like to belong to a man, a hand shot out but she quickly dodged it while stumbling a bit, then she ran.

Running as fast as her legs could carry her without tripping or running into things, she made it to what looked to be field; well to her it was all just green. Slowly her sight started becoming dark and she had fallen onto the soft ground.

'Sleep kitty.' Was the last thing she heard before darkness took her in its chilling embrace.

…

A loud thud was heard from inside the castle, Calcifer looked up to where the sound had originated and chuckled. A cuss followed quickly after and a raven haired figure appeared at the top of the stairs.

'Have a good sleep?' The fire asked as he tried not to laugh at his friend's hair which was sticking up in all different directions. Howl muttered a cuss under his breath while slowly coming down the stairs. Moving to the kitchen he started making himself something to eat, ignoring his companion. 'Aw come on, you're not going to talk to me? I'm really good at conversations! Try me, I'm great!'

Howl moved to the hearth where he was and placed a pan on top of him. Calcifer pushed back.

'Howl, I'm not going to let you use me as a stove this time. You seriously have to cheer up, just go and have a look at what's out there waiting for you! You can go to festivals, make new friends, find a nice… cat. You know, all that fun stuff!' Howl stopped and put the pan to the side. He sat back on the chair and just stared. Right at Calcifer.

'What's the point, Calcifer?' Came his sad voice. 'I can't be happy without her. She was my life.'

'But you still had a life when she wasn't here.'

'But I spent that time looking for her.' The room started to get dark and morph, small shadows began to seep through the gaps in the floor.

'Right, that's it.' Suddenly Calcifer grew ten times his normal size and changing his flame to blue. His demonic face possessed the now large inferno.

'I've had enough of your shit! You better go up, take a fucking bath, make yourself look fucking presentable, because I sure as hell ain't putting up with you moping about here anymore!' Calcifer yelled. Howl's eyes widened with every word. He was right, 20 years was enough. But was he-

'No! Don't you dare question yourself if you're ready, I want you out of this house looking for something to cheer you up immediately!' That was all he needed, Howl was out of his seat and upstairs getting ready. 'Damn, I should've thought of doing that years ago!' Calcifer said to himself quietly once he was gone.

Half an hour later and Howl was done looking fresh. Calcifer gave the thumbs up just before he exited the door to the outside world. The wind blew through his raven hair making some girls blush as they walked by. The smell of the sea wafted its way to his nose making him sigh in satisfaction. The fresh air and sun started to bring back some colour to his skin. The ocean caught his eye, it was a beautiful blue with the sun shimmering off the surface. Walking through the market by the docks he looked at what there was, when nothing caught his eye he carried on.

Making a few turns here and there his mood started to pick up a little as people greeted him now and then. Soon he let his feet take him wherever which led him to a field of some sorts. Walking along the dirt path he took a deep breath, the sweet smelling perfume that came from the vast amount of flowers filled his senses. Walking through the field he saw something that looked like fur, his curiosity wanted to look, but the memory of showing Sophie his childhood place over powered it so he left to go back home.

'Hey, how was it? You've been gone for a while.' Calcifer said as Howl entered through the door with a faint smile on his face. _Well this is a big improvement from the last 20 years._ Calcifer thought to himself.

'It was… Nice.' That's all Howl said. Nice, that was all. Calcifer nodded. _Well, it was a start. _He thought.

'What did you do?' Calcifer asked as Howl moved around making himself something small to eat.

'Just walked.' He knew that this was the best reply he was going to get. So he left it at that. As they sat quietly, Calcifer watching Howl nibble at some bread and cheese, all these memories were flowing through Howl's mind.

"_Howl! Look how beautiful this is!" Sophie exclaimed as she eyed a sapphire ring. Howl's eyes lit up as his eyes came across the piece of jewelry too. He looked toward her and saw her eyes staring longingly at the ring. _

…

"_Sophie, can you come down here please?" Howl asked from downstairs. Sophie gracefully came down the stairs looking as beautiful and innocent as ever. _

"_Yes, Howl?" her voice rang in his ears like small bells. He was going to do it. _

"_Come here, love." As she came over he took her left hand and kissed it, her cheeks flushed a light pink. Slowly getting down on one knee some candles lit by themselves, making her warm chocolate eyes sparkle. "Sophie, my darling. Ever since I laid eyes on you, you were the only thought that ever crossed my mind. I've only ever wanted to be with you, and just you. _

_So, Sophie Hatter. Will you make me the happiest man on earth and do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Her eyes widened and her cheeks became darker. But her eyes kept on sparkling. _

"_Oh Howl! Of course I will!" She exclaimed as the sapphire ring slid onto her finger. She fell into her, now fiancé, hugging him with everything she had. His heart had such a wonderful odd feeling. And he wanted it to last forever. Howl pulled back, but just enough to see her face. _

"_I love you with all my heart, Sophie." In an instant her lips were onto his, then pulled back._

"_I love you too, Howl." Again they shared a kiss, but one with so much emotion coming from both soon to be man and wife. _

Calcifer saw Howl's eyes lighten a bit, but as soon as it did, it went dark. He was thinking about Sophie again. He sighed as Howl got up quickly and went upstairs, not saying a word.


End file.
